A mounting bracket is provided to mount a skate blade to the boot of an ice skate. The mounting bracket is typically connected to the boot with a fastener provided through an oblong opening in the mounting bracket and threaded into an opening in the bottom of the boot. This design requires higher tolerance on machining both the mounting brackets and the skate blades, thus raising manufacturing costs. No matter how high the tolerance of manufacturing, there is always a gap between the mounting bracket legs and the mounting hump on the blade. This gap cannot be completely eliminated simply by tightening fasteners. Although this gap may be small, any gap can cause unnecessary vibrations which can consume energy of the skater.